Double Zeros
Double Zeros is the third episode of the second season of the television series Runaways. Synopsis Alex, comfortable in Compton and falling hard for Livvie, is betrayed. Jonah gives Leslie a mission to retrieve his DNA from the Yorkeses while Catherine exacts vengeance against Darius. Janet decodes the Abstract and Molly sneaks out to fight crime. Plot In the Hostel, despite Alex Wilder's absence, Nico Minoru decides to hold a training session for the Runaways to learn how to work together with their powers. However, she also discovers that Molly Hernandez has been sneaking out at night and forbids her to do it again. The training session does not go quite as planned: Gert Yorkes suffers from violent headaches due to having stopped her anti-anxiety meds, and Minoru gets struck by a shot from the Fistigons as she struggles to control the Staff of One. Although Minoru disagrees and some tensions arise, some of the teenagers surmise that Wilder being absent could be the cause of their failure since his intellect could help them. Alex keeps working for Darius Davis, befriending him as well as his sister-in-law Livvie. He accompanies Livvie to her home and the two eventually make out. Unbeknownst to Alex, however, Davis is planning to betray him and return him to his parents. Davis drives Alex to a warehouse where he meets with Alex's father Geoffrey, revealing that he made a deal to return Alex in exchange for ownership of the PRIDE Construction Site. However, when Davis goes to the Gordon Hotel to enjoy a suite for him and Tamar, he is ambushed by Catherine Wilder, who murders him in order to frame him for the Assassination of Destiny Gonzalez so that the Runaways will no longer be wanted. Chase Stein struggles to find the right way to behave with Yorkes and asks Hernandez for advice on her adoptive sister. The Runaways then gather as Minoru managed to figure out that Alex was being abducted by his parents and they decide to rescue him. Thanks to a successful combination of all their superhuman powers and equipment, they manage to stop Geoffrey and save Alex before he can be taken into a plane, bringing him back to the Hostel. Alex and Minoru have a friendly moment in which Alex tells Minoru about his life with Davis and Livvie. Later in the night, Hernandez, who once again sneaked out, is confronted by Yorkes. Moreover, Hernandez was followed by a young man who introduces himself as Topher. Meanwhile, Leslie Dean returns to the Church of Gibborim Executive Office, confronting her husband Frank about how he took the leadership of the cult. Frank explains that he is perfectly conscious that Jonah is manipulating him, but that he only wants his family to be reunited. Their conversation is interrupted by Jonah, and Leslie does her best to convince him that she still wants to work with him and serve him. Jonah then returns into the Healing Algorithm to pressure Victor Stein in the design of a new Dematerialization Box, admitting that Victor is already healed but that he has no choice but keeping him inside the algorithm to finish his work. In order to make sure that Victor completes his task, Jonah requests his wife Janet's assistance. Janet agrees to help Jonah provided that she will enter the Healing Algorithm alone. Once in the algorithm, Victor is thrilled to see his wife and admits many of his wrongdoings towards her. Janet convinces Victor to finish the Dematerialization Box so he can be taken out of the algorithm and asks him for insight in order to decipher the Abstract which Geoffrey gave her. Back at the Stein Mansion, Janet successfully decrypts the book thanks to Victor's advice. Cast Main Cast: *Rhenzy Feliz as Alex Wilder *Lyrica Okano as Nico Minoru *Virginia Gardner as Karolina Dean *Ariela Barer as Gert Yorkes *Gregg Sulkin as Chase Stein *Allegra Acosta as Molly Hernandez *Angel Parker as Catherine Wilder *Ryan Sands as Geoffrey Wilder *Annie Wersching as Leslie Dean *Kip Pardue as Frank Dean *Ever Carradine as Janet Stein *James Marsters as Victor Stein *Brigid Brannagh as Stacey Yorkes (credit only) *Kevin Weisman as Dale Yorkes (credit only) *Brittany Ishibashi as Tina Minoru (credit only) *James Yaegashi as Robert Minoru (credit only) *Julian McMahon as Jonah Guest Stars: *DeVaughn Nixon as Darius Davis *Ozioma Akagha as Tamar *Ajiona Alexus as Livvie *Alex Fernandez as Detective Flores *Jan Luis Castellanos as Topher *Jon Schaefer as Pimp *Mary Elaine Ramsey as Woman Appearances Locations *Los Angeles, California **Hostel **''Happy Haus'' **Darius Davis' House **Wilder Mansion **Church of Gibborim Executive Office **Stein Mansion **Van Nuys Airport **Gordon Hotel **Atlas Academy (mentioned) *Gibborim (hologram) *Dominican Republic (mentioned) *Philadelphia (virtual reality) *Bermuda (mentioned) Events *War Against PRIDE **Rescue of Alex Wilder *Assassination of Darius Davis *Attack on Victor Stein (mentioned) *Assassination of Destiny Gonzalez (mentioned) Items *Staff of One *Synnergy Serum *Fistigons *Book of Gibborim *Healing Algorithm *Abstract * *'' '' *Dematerialization Box (mentioned) *Jonah's Serum (mentioned) Vehicles * * Sentient Species *Humans *Gibborim Creatures * **Old Lace * (picture) Organizations *Runaways *PRIDE *Geoffrey Wilder Construction Inc. *Church of Gibborim *Nemo *Crips *Los Angeles Police Department *Synnergy (logo) *Interpol (mentioned) * (mentioned) Mentioned *Nana B *Alphona *Phil *David Ellerh *Curtis Stein *Robert Minoru *Destiny Gonzalez *Amy Minoru * * * Trivia *Despite the official synopsis mentioning that Jonah tasks Leslie Dean with retrieving his DNA from the Yorkeses, this does not appear in the episode. Music References External Links * * Category:Runaways (TV series) Episodes